The field of the disclosure relates generally to rotatable wing tip joints, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for rotating a wing tip while maintaining an aerodynamic wing surface.
At least some known aircraft include wings with rotatable wing tips. Such rotatable wing tips may be utilized, for example, as a stabilization and/or control surface of the aircraft. Such rotatable wing tips typically rotate relative to a wing base about a hinge mechanism.
At least some known hinge mechanisms are at least partially exposed to surrounding air flow when the wing tip is rotated. However, such an exposed hinge mechanism tends to create adverse aerodynamic effects. Such aerodynamic effects may be exacerbated under certain flight conditions, such as, for example, when the aircraft operates at supersonic speeds. Alternatively, at least some known wings with rotatable wing tips include a flexible skin that extends between the wing base and the wing tip, such that it covers the hinge mechanism when the wing tip is rotated. However, the flexible skin tends to crease and wrinkle around the hinge mechanism when the wing tip is rotated, which tends to create adverse aerodynamic effects such as, for example, when the aircraft operates at supersonic speeds.